


На две проблемы больше

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Big Brother Peter Parker, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: — Ну я просто… Ауч, аккуратнее! Я просто переводил старушек, но потом… Одна из них оказалась киллером под прикрытием и вообще трансом… В общем, я её остановил, но она… То есть, он успел меня немного задеть...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	На две проблемы больше

Ох, ну, наверное, стоит сказать, что жизнь Паркеров никогда не была простой. Их было всего трое: Тоби, Эндрю и Том. Они росли без родителей, а несколько лет назад похоронили дядю с тётей, которые всегда заботились о них до катастрофы.

И мирились со странными способностями, которые им достались от отца. Ричард, когда был жив, любил экспериментировать над своей кровью, тем самым теперь вместо трех обыкновенных парней, мир имеет три Человека-паука.

Ладно, хорошо, что никто не знает, что на самом деле супергерой не один. А то это было бы очень подозрительно. Правильнее сказать, что ещё более подозрительно, чем сейчас.

На самом деле, жизнь героев им почти не мешала. Тоби, которому недавно исполнилось двадцать два, работал фотографом в довольно-таки известном журнале и получал достаточно денег, чтобы обеспечивать их троих и даже иногда водить на свидания свою девушку Мэри-Джейн.

Эндрю поступил в Государственный университет, в который, в принципе, и хотел. Это учебное заведение находилось не так и далеко, но и гарантировало ему найти хорошую работу. Прекрасно было и то, что он поступил туда с Гвен.

И Том… Ну что можно о нем сказать? Пятнадцателетний гений, который всё время ищет приключения на свою пятую точку (абсолютно прекрасную пятую точку), однако в образе обычного ученика не может дать сдачи.

Ох, это всё дурацкая ответственность. Пропади она пропадом! И хотя эти трое идут по разным путям, но они остаются супергероями со своим графиком. Ладно, какой там график, если он обычно летит к чертям!

— Ребят, не поможете мне? — неожиданно Тоби и Эндрю услушали голос своего младшего брата в наушнике. — Меня немного пристрелили, и я не хочу пачкать пол кровью.

— У меня свидание, — тихо ответил самый старший.

— Окей, дай мне десять минут, я скоро буду, — простонал Эндрю, после чего связь между ними прервалась.

Черт, и почему Том всегда влипает во что-то опасное и получает травмы? Ох, наверное, им уже стоит привыкнуть к этому. Парень быстро вошёл в дом, начиная искать своего брата. Тот сидел в ванной, пытаясь зашить свою рану на животе. Она не казалась очень глубокой, но кровь все равно шла.

— Рассказывай, — вздохнул студент, принимаясь лечить его.

— Ну я просто… Ауч, аккуратнее! Я просто переводил старушек, но потом… Одна из них оказалась киллером под прикрытием и вообще трансом… В общем, я её остановил, но она… То есть, он успел меня немного задеть, — протараторил Том.

Что ж, в этом не было ничего удивительного, только не для них. У них каждую неделю, как по расписанию, происходит какая-то фигня, а иногда эта фигня перестаёт в ещё большую…

— Если так будет продолжаться, то я отстраню тебя от патруля на неделю, — пообещал ему Эндрю.

— Ага, а кто это будет делать вместо меня? Ты и так тратишь много на это время. Так и из универа вылетишь, — парировал мальчишка, но в его голосе все равно проскальзовало беспокойство.

Старший брат слабо улыбнулся. Семья — это самое важное в его жизни, ради неё можно и пропустить пару пар. Но и правда, лучше не отставать, а то от Гвен ещё влетит за «такое отношение к учёбе».

— Ладно, я наложил швы. С твоей регенерацией завтра уже будешь на ногах. Но пока я бы не советовал делать резких движений, — Эндрю взял его под возмущенные реплики на руки. — Идём лучше посмотрим «Холодное сердце».

Тоби вернулся через час, когда его младшие братья дружно пели песню Эльзы. Ох, и какие они ещё дети.

— Я вернулся, — хмыкнул он. — Я принёс пиццу.

— Ты лучший старший брат, — улыбнулся Том, моментально потянувшись к кусочку. — Без обид, Эндрю, ты тоже ничего. Всё-таки без тебя я бы всё ещё истекал кровью.

Он говорил об этом, как будто это был прогноз погоды. Он улыбался, шутил, как будто так и должно было быть.

— Было страшно? — спросил Тоби, садясь рядом.

— Очень, — прошептал мальчик, он мигом перестал сдерживать себя, а на глазах навернулись слезы. — Моё же чутьё предупреждало меня, но я подумал, что оно глючит. Ну что может быть страшного в старушке? Честно, в какой-то момент я даже подумал, что умру. Это было как-то неожиданно. Просто не укладывается в голове.

— Томми, не у всех преступников есть таблички «Я злодей», не все люди, которые кажутся хорошими, таковыми и являются, — старший брат приобнял его. Том кивнул. — Ладно, а теперь давайте продолжим просмотр?

***

Тоби приходилось не так уж и просто. Работа, супергеройская деятельность, семья, Мэри-Джейн, у которой у самой гора проблем. Так ещё и теперь к нему в квартиру припёрся, мать твою, Тони Старк, так еще и утверждает, что знает, кто такой Человек-паук.

— Ты этот чувачок-паучок в трико, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Мне вот интересно: ты сам делаешь эту белую фигню, то есть паутину?

Ох, ну на самом деле её делает Том с помощью своей любви к химии. Но Железному человеку это знать совсем не обязательно. Как и то, что супергероев на самом деле трое, да и его личность лучше держать в тайне.

— Я обычный фотограф, о чем Вы? — Тоби пытался смотреть как можно более непонимающе.

— А вот моя система говорит обратное, — ответил Тони. — К тому же, разве ты не хочешь стать Мстителем, Паучок?

— Я не Паучок, — фыркнул парень. — Честно, как я могу быть супергероем? Ваша система дала сбой.

— Если бы дала, то я бы определённо узнал бы об этом, — ответил ему Старк. — Но знаешь, я оставлю свою визитку на столе. Позвони, когда до тебя дойдёт, что ты упускаешь.

И мужчина ушёл также неожиданно, как и появился. Из вентиляции выпрыгнул Том, Эндрю слез с дерева, которое было около их дома.

— Капец, — мальчик сел на пол. Его глаза светились. — Это же был мистер Старк!

— Ага, который хочет втянуть нас в свою войну. Войну между Мстителями, — Эндрю сел рядом. — Это опасно. Они не киллеры-трансы, у них всё серьёзнее.

— Да, давайте будем осторожнее. Хорошо? — спросил Тоби у младших братьев, те согласно кивнули.

Но… Но Тома это не остановило устроить пикник на крыше какого-то дома. Мишель ясно дала понять, что цитата: «Неудачники должны держаться вместе». Ах да, именно поэтому он вроде как готовит для неё нечто похожее на свидание.

— Паркер, ты псих, — фыркнула она. — Мне бы хватило и просто прогуляться по парку.

— Знаешь, должны же быть преемущества того, что твой парень Человек-паук, — улыбнулся он. Внутри него всё горело, как и, наверное, его лицо.

— Как же я могла упустить такой факт? — Джонс изогнула бровь. — Ладно, Паркер, респект, мне нравится, — после чего поцеловала его в щеку. — Вот и твои преемущества, неудачник.

Мишель была необычной девушкой, она не была эмоциональной, но была определенно умной и наблюдательной, поэтому ей было легче разгадать эту паучью тайну.

— Старк уже понял, что вас трое? — неожиданно спросила Джонс.

— Думаю, у него начались подозрения… Прямо сейчас, — фыркнул Том. — Потому что мы с Эндрю оба в костюмах, а он следит за нами. Но… Кого это волнует, да? Кстати, я подумал, что для нашего свидания подошло бы шампанское или вино, но нам по пятнадцать, а Тоби отказался покупать что-то подобное, поэтому я принёс…

— Апельсиновый сок — это то, что нужно, — отмахнулась девушка. — Ты, главное, не переставай тараторить. Ты так меньше раздражаешь.

Том ещё раз улыбнулся. Как же ему нравилось то, что они смогли сойтись с Мишель.

А Тоби тем временем наблюдал за этой сладкой парочкой через телескоп. Хорошая настройка плюс паучье зрение творят чудеса. Стоп, только что эта девчонка посмотрела в его сторону и показала фак? Черт, и как она это делает?

Паркер включил новости, где опять говорили о Человеке-пауке, на этот раз он остановил автобус. Тоби улыбнулся: скоро Эндрю вернётся с патруля, как ему пришло сообщение с неизвестного номера:

_Я принимаю правила твоей игры_

Если это был Тони Старк, то откуда у него его номер?


End file.
